


【AC乙女 Shay/Reader】夜盲

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: reader与Shay在风雪中迫不得已一起度过漫长的一夜。圣殿Shay×刺客reader久别重逢旧情人
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 8





	【AC乙女 Shay/Reader】夜盲

你仰面倒在雪地上，胸膛艰难地起伏着，冰冷逐渐蔓延向你的四肢。肩上被火药擦伤的创口渗出暗红。兜帽边缘的视野里，猩红色的天空一点一点变暗。

刺客猎人倒在你的几步之遥，你只能听见他压抑而急促的喘息与低声的咒骂。两个受伤的人狼狈地蜷缩在雪地上，连起身的动作都牵扯着肋骨的疼痛。

多亏了这厚厚的积雪的缓冲，你们两人在打斗中从山崖滚落，也没有因此受重伤。不过谢伊.寇马克似乎摔伤了他的腿，对你而言，这是好事。可你也没有因此占上风。天黑了——你绝望地看着眼前的光渐渐消逝，直到视野完全变得黑暗。

夜盲症。

是的，作为一名刺客，你有一个见鬼的、致命的弱点：在黑暗中，你看不见任何东西。因为这个怪病，你从来没能参与兄弟会重要的任务。你只能在亮敞敞的场合行动，而不是摸黑干活。

与刺客猎手谢伊.寇马克的缠斗迫不得已。他的枪只是堪堪擦伤了你的肩膀，这场追逐战从城市外围一直冲进大雪覆盖的丛林。从谢伊认出你的那一刻起，他就是在拖延时间。他知道等到天黑，你自然会失去视力，毫无反抗之力。

谢伊……他当然知道你的夜盲症，他怎么会不知道呢？

他确实成功了。黑夜夺去了你的视力，而你也在太阳完全消失在地平线的最后时刻和他打成一团，双双滚下覆盖着积雪的山坡。

黑暗中，你听见有人在喊你的名字。

是谢伊的声音，你看不见他的样子，但你听见他的声音中满是无奈。

“停战一晚上，先让我们都活下去吧。一个瘸子，一个瞎子——”你恼怒地抓起一把雪朝声音的方向扔去，谢伊虚弱地咳嗽了几声，又接着说：“别闹了。你敢说你现在不是个瞎子？你不能摸索着与黑熊搏斗，我也不能爬着离开这片森林。还是说，你想明天连恩来找你，发现两具被撕碎得七零八落的尸体？嘿！冻死和成为野兽的晚餐，你觉得哪个更糟糕？”

“只要是和你死在一起，那都是耻辱。”你轻声说，“叛徒。”

但他说得对。暴风雪的预兆已经显现，在黑夜的雪原不死不休只会让你们都陷入困境。可是，失去视觉的你，与行动不便的谢伊.寇马克，都无法独自走出森林。

这也意味着，他现在不会杀死你，你也不能对他出手，至少现在不行。

黑暗，眼前是无边的黑暗，你什么也看不见，脚下深深浅浅地踩着没过膝盖的积雪。唯一能依靠的，竟然只有这个可耻的叛徒，只有这个在几小时前还打算杀掉你的圣殿骑士。

谢伊的手臂搭着你没受伤的肩，半个身子完全倚靠在你身上，沉重得让你难以喘息。在这片目盲的黑暗中，他就是那束唯一能指引你的光。你尝试去信任他，可肩膀上的钝痛时刻提醒着你：他是叛徒，他是一名圣殿骑士，他刚刚还在试图杀死你。

“坚持一下，我看见有屋子了。哈，我的好运操之于我。”不知走了多久，寒风快把你冻僵了，他才惊喜地喊出声。谢伊的声音轻松了不少，他的“好运论”你曾经听过无数次，甚至有些听腻了。你的眼睛依旧看不见任何东西，只能机械地听从他的话，艰难地迈开脚步。但你能想象出，谢伊一定是像从前一样，轻快地勾起嘴角，眉眼舒展开。他的好运总是眷顾着他。

“我说过很多遍了，你不要再说你的好运——”你咬着牙，不耐烦地脱口而出。话音刚落，你和他都不自然地愣住了。直到进入废弃木屋，令人尴尬的沉默始终笼罩着你们。

在踏到木质地板的一瞬间，你毫不犹豫甩开了谢伊的手臂，在一片漆黑中跌跌撞撞往前走，险些一个踉跄被破损的木板绊倒，你不在意这些，只想离他远远的。

赶快生起火吧。太冷了，你也需要火光来照亮这儿，重新恢复视力。然而，原应在你衣兜的火石消失不见了，你的心一沉。

“你能生火吗？不然我们得冻死在这。”你不抱希望地询问。

“火石在滚下山时遗失了。”他似乎是呵了口气，瑟缩着揉搓自己的手心。

你摸索着，在黑暗中慢慢退到了角落，退到离谢伊最远的地方，脱力般跌坐在潮湿的地板上，颤抖的手捂住肩膀那一处火药擦伤。黑暗带来的不安与恐惧，入骨严寒的麻痹，与刺客叛徒共处一室的压迫感，再也没有比这糟糕的境遇了。

窗外风雪肆虐。

没有火石意味着无法生火，也没有能让你恢复视力的光，在天亮之前，你的眼睛都无法看见任何东西，这对圣殿骑士而言无疑是有利的。可没有在暴风雪中取暖的火，你们两人都可能死在寒冷中。

曾经，谢伊也习惯随身携带火石，一半是他身为刺客谨慎的习惯，一半是为了你——为了你的夜盲症。他其实更乐意捉弄在黑暗中失去视力的你，甚至很享受你无措而试探的触摸。你也一样，即使目不能视，只要谢伊在你身边，你就能安心地依靠他，仿佛一艘失去桅杆的船在风暴中找到了避风港。

曾经……只是曾经。当初的你能在一无所知的黑暗中全心全意地信赖谢伊，而如今，你们是水火不容的死敌，在黑暗中紧绷着神经，各自防备着对方的袖剑。

你真的不知道这一切是如何发生的，你从来不明白谢伊为什么会盗走手稿，为什么他会加入圣殿骑士，为什么他将手中的枪和剑对准了昔日同僚。

明明我们一直在为更美好的未来而服务。你想。

你的很多同伴死在谢伊手里，最近兄弟会的行动也在谢伊的阻挠下接连退败。叛徒，大家都这样形容他，你自己亲眼看见的他也是这样。

他会毫不犹豫地杀掉你。

只要他愿意，哪怕是拖着一条受伤的腿，谢伊也能像只灵敏的猫一般，完全隐匿自己的存在，甚至能无声无息地在黑暗中用袖剑刺穿你的喉咙。可他没有这样做，他每一个动作都故意制造出声响，失去视力的你也能时刻留意到这个圣殿骑士的举动。

他蜷缩在你所在位置的对角，与你保持着最远的距离，处理着自己的腿伤。你能听见他咬着牙关泻出的呻吟，以及骨头正位的咔嚓声。

即使这样，你也以一个戒备而警惕的姿势靠在角落，佩戴着袖剑的手臂防御性地横在身前，蓄势待发。你已经无暇处理肩膀的伤，疼痛能让你在寒冷中保持清醒。

真讽刺。一个瞎子刺客，一个瘸腿圣殿骑士，在风雪夜里平安无事共处一室。一旦黑夜过去，白昼降临，恢复视力后，还能毫不犹豫地对谢伊亮出袖剑吗？你在心里问自己。

啊，说不定那个叛徒会在天亮之前先把你解决掉。刺客与刺客叛徒怎么可能相安无事呢？

你看不见自己的模样，或许你现在看起来非常糟糕吧，因为谢伊开始往你这儿移动，小心地喊着你的名字。

“嘿，你还好吗？别睡过去！”

你从失血的眩晕中抬起头，空洞地睁大眼望向声音的来源，没有焦点。这让你想起他在屋顶朝你开的那一枪，还有他在山崖边差点捅进你肚子的一记袖剑。

所以，当他走到你身边，向你伸出手时，你给他的回应是弹出的袖剑。

谢伊反应很快，你的攻击落空了，在你的袖剑再次刺向他前，他粗暴地把你摁在墙上。

挣扎中，你们再次滚成一团。

你用尽所学的一切战斗技巧极力反抗，可你所有的动作都被压在身上的人一一化解。失去视力使你的攻击变得杂乱无章，他的膝盖顶着你的腿，你佩着袖剑的手臂被强硬地掰到另一边。你了解谢伊，他一直是个出色的、有天赋的杀手，如果他想杀掉你，你不可能活下来，更何况你现在，什么也看不见。

你后知后觉地意识到，失去视力时自保的战斗技巧，也是曾经的谢伊教给你的。他当然可以轻松地钳制着你……再杀掉你。

已经出鞘的袖剑也未能伤到圣殿骑士。锋利的剑刃刺破空气，而他的手紧紧扼住你的手腕，动弹不得。他几乎把你摁在地上，只用单手便拆下了你小臂的袖剑，把它扔得远远的，碰撞在地板上发出清脆的响声。

完了，你想。

曾经，他对你的衣物构解、你的身体反应，都太熟悉了。他知道如何迅速地压制住你，知晓如何应对你下意识的挣扎与反抗，他也知道怎样快速而安全地解下你的袖剑。

想象中皮肉被刺穿的疼痛并没有到来。你颤抖着。

他钳制住你的手猛地松开了。

熟悉的皮革与金属摩擦的声音，随着一声闷响，你意识到谢伊也把自己的袖剑卸了下来。为什么？

直到他摘除了手套的冰凉手指迟疑地蹭在你脸上时，你才发觉自己早已泪流满面。

“我道歉，吓到你了？”他轻柔地用指腹抹去你脸颊上的泪痕，有些惊慌失措。“我只是想让你放下袖剑。我不伤害你，就今晚，不要害怕我，好吗？”他用近似恳求的语气，难得温柔。

也许是他的声音太柔和，也许是失去视力的状况让人变脆弱，你鬼使神差地点了点头。在你恢复平静后，他小心翼翼地为你包扎肩上的伤，手法一如既往地糟糕，但也聊胜于无。

“好姑娘，别怕，放松。我如果不过来，你是不是打算一声不吭让自己睡过去？”他叨叨着，扶着你慢慢坐下，让你靠在他身上。

他真暖和。这么想着，你迷迷糊糊贴得更近了。你什么也看不见，你不知道谢伊此刻是什么样的表情，你突然痛恨起这夜盲的毛病。真不公平，你始终看不见他的脸，谢伊那独特的视觉能力却能在黑暗中将你变化的表情看得清清楚楚。

你只知道你的手被一只同样冰凉且粗糙的手紧紧包裹住。没有坚硬的袖剑的阻隔，你们两手空空，手臂紧紧挨在一起。

只是为了不被冻死，彼此依偎着，靠着对方的体温勉强能在这个寒夜汲取温暖。此刻你们靠得如此近，身上的寒意与体温也能相互分享；你们也相隔得如此远，一道看不见鸿沟无法跨越。

你试图在脑海里描摹出他的模样，可曾经那个带着兜帽、头发乱糟糟，总是笑得张扬的谢伊已经变得模糊不清。取而代之的，是朝你与你的同伴举起枪的刺客猎人谢伊.寇马克。

也许可以相信他……就这一次。你合上了眼，他微不足道的体温也成了你渴望的热度。在暖烘烘的错觉里，你紧绷的手臂也软软地垂下。他只是更用力地握着你的手，一直喊着你的名字，试图让你保持清醒。

“闭嘴啊Shay——寇马克，我听得见，你真烦。”你用力眨了眨眼。失血与眼前的黑暗让你更容易失去意识。不可以在这儿倒下，你还有很多未完成的事。

“你不是想杀了我吗。为什么还要……”

“我从来没这样想过。”谢伊小声说。“我没认出是你……为什么偏偏是你。”

天呐，他在说什么。

你气极反笑：“那还真是抱歉。你想要杀掉阻碍你的刺客——我正是其中的一员，我现在身上最重的一处伤也是拜你所赐。”

“我在做正确的事情，但对你……我很抱歉。”他这样回答。

“寇马克，你为什么认为只有你看见的才是正确的？”你还是不习惯生硬地用姓氏称呼他，差点就把“Shay”脱口而出。“我也有我自己的眼睛，我相信我看见的一切。”

“现在是没有光照的夜晚，你不也瞎了么。”谢伊小声嘀咕着。你不满地咕哝了一声，用力把手肘往后一撞。只可惜你已经没什么力气了，就像小猫挠人一般没有威胁。他低低地笑出了声，放在你胳膊上的手收得更用力。

“真好啊，自从……之后，我从来没想过还能和你好好说话，像现在一样。已经过去好几年了？”

“是啊，好几年了。如果寇马克先生认为这是‘好好说话’。”你感觉和谢伊说话就清醒多了——气清醒的。“我们现在还能说什么？说从前？”

不可否认，你们的过去大多与兄弟会有关。

“那别说了。”他叹了口气，“你没变，和以前一模一样。我为什么没有认出你……”

“说起来，我还没来得及好好看看你现在的样子……你朝我开枪时，我没看清。”你心头泛起苦味，“我一直都知道，你只要把自己收拾干净，一定会有更多女孩儿喜欢你。”

他握着你的手的力度大得让你有些痛了。

你也曾为他的背叛而感到不解与痛苦，在一开始，你甚至不愿意接受这个事实。你觉得这之间可能发生了什么误会，谢伊不可能是叛徒。

后来，你只想要他活着，只要他还好好地活在世上的某处，哪怕他真的背叛了兄弟会的信条。只要他能活着。

他还活着，他真的背叛了兄弟会，他潜入黑暗，你的同僚一个一个地死在谢伊.寇马克手中。

在得知他依旧活着的消息时，你喜极而泣，随后便是深深的心虚与自责：你为什么会为叛徒的幸存感到欣喜？这是不正确的。

“天亮前我就会离开。你……天亮了马上回去养伤吧。”

你想起了你今天受伤的原因：谢伊是在破坏兄弟会的一个行动。

“你去做什么？”

谢伊笑了，声音中的自信就像以前一样。

“我当然是去继续阻止你们，我永远不会停止的。你尽可以回去报信，记得回去养伤，别再跟来了——”

“我为兄弟会的信条服务。”你说得很坚定。

“天黑的时候，不要再为兄弟会干活了。”他说。“傻姑娘，黑暗里你根本什么也看不见，你什么都看不明白。”

“嗯，知道了。”你说。然而什么都不会再改变，他还是刺客时，已经说过很多这样的话，但你的确不能理解他。而你，会为你选择的道路负责，就像连恩和霍普一样。

你的信条，他的信条。你心甘情愿地为自己认可的一切奋斗，谢伊也一样。

这是无望且终将消逝的悸动，你们的确相爱过。尊重对方，尊重自己，这是曾经相爱的你们，最后能留给对方的包容与理解。

背道而驰的爱，是对你的折辱，也是对他的折辱。

我好久没这样抱过你了。谢伊说。

是呀，好几年了。寇马克，我们回不去以前了，你知道的。你说。

我比你更清楚这一点。他说。你能最后喊一次我的名字吗，我的好姑娘？

谢伊，谢伊，谢伊……谢伊，你他/妈的是个大混球。

你喃喃着，这是许久没能启口的音节，如刀割般艰难。

你靠在他肩上，他把你圈在怀里，握着你的手，你们默契地没有再说一句话。有些事情你们都已经明确，再说也不会改变对方的想法。不如知趣地闭嘴，给彼此留下最后的好印象。你看不见天色的变化，只能在心里估算着时间的流逝。

明天快点到来吧。明天啊，求你永远不要来。

默默无言，只是像一对濒死的孤独旅人，贪婪而沉默地在所剩无几的时间里感受着对方的体温。直到谢伊松开了你的手，天快亮了，他说。

噢。你漠然点了点头，像是丝毫不在意，离开了他的怀抱。

你听见了，他撑着受伤的腿缓缓起身的声音，他整理着衣领、抚平衣褶的窸窣声，他将袖剑重新佩上手臂的声音——你已经不再害怕了。

你朝前方的黑暗伸出手，视野中央是模模糊糊的光，伴随着脚步声，那是谢伊离去的背影。

他似乎敏锐地察觉到你的异样，一深一浅的脚步声停住了。

你只是开口道：“快走吧，叛徒。”

脚步声重新响起来。

你睁着眼，虚无黑暗中仅剩的光斑随着谢伊的离开逐渐消散。你明明应该为圣殿骑士的离去感到放松与欣喜，可你没有。空虚与疼痛充填着你的心，被黑暗包围的孤独再度降临。你的手指搭在心口，那儿搏动如鼓擂，慢慢趋于平稳。

你突然有种预感：这会是你最后一次遇见他。你甚至没能用你的双眼记住他最后的模样。

他的脚步声越来越小，踏在破损木板上的吱呀声，踩在积雪中的窸窣声。最终，你再也听不见任何谢伊的声音。

他真的如约离开了，最后的光消失了。

天亮了。

End.


End file.
